Radu Drinks alot of Coffee While Watching Gundam W
by Tsurara
Summary: You won't get it unless you have seen Gundam Wing. This is supposed to be a silly story, have an open mind.


Radu Drinks too Much Coffee While Watching Gundam Wing   
By: Tsurara   
  
THIS IS MEANT TO BE SILLY AND STUPID! DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY!   
  
It was getting late, Radu was sitting in the team room trying to study for the huge physics exam Ms. Davenport was giving the next day. Everyone else had gone to sleep hours ago. "Why can't I understand this! "The others can do it!" "What's wrong with me!" Radu said to himself. He decided to take a break and then get back to studying. He went to get cup of that strange stuff the Commander called coffee. "Maybe this will help me concentrate." Radu thought. The pot had been sitting out since morning, but there was still some left. Radu poured himself a cup and tasted it. "This isn't too bad" he thought.   
  
Radu looked through the files on the computer for something to watch. He came across a file called Gundam Wing. "This looks entertaining" he said. He started watching the first episode and became instantly hooked. "Wow! I have to know what happens next!" he thought. He began playing episode after episode and drinking cup after cup of coffee. The upcoming exam was totally forgotten.   
  
"Did Radu ever come in last night?" asked Bova. "Who cares?" said Harlan. "Lets go get some breakfast." They had breakfast with Catalina and Rosie then went to class. "Where is Radu?" asked Ms. Davenport. Just then Radu walked into class. He was wearing a green tank top and black spandex shorts. He was twitching slightly and holding a can of coffee grounds. "What the heck are you wearing Radu?" "You look so stupid!" Said Harlan. "Is that a summer squash in your pants?" asked Rosie. "Shut up Maxwell!" Radu said to Harlan. He turned to Rosie and said "This is not a vegetable Quatre, this is a federal issued sidearm. "Mr. Radu!" "Why are you late to class!" said Ms. Davenport. "Who is Radu?" "I am Heero Yui and I have just completed my mission." Replied Radu. "Don't think you can try to worm your way out of this exam Mr. Radu, now everyone take a seat!" She passed out the tests. Ten minutes later Radu stood up, shouted "MISSION COMPLETED" and marched out of the room.   
  
When the others had finished their exams they went to the team room to relax. "What do you think is wrong with Radu?" Catalina asked Rosie. "I don't know, maybe its just an andromedan puberty thing." She replied. "I'll bet he has gone insane and will probably kill us all." Said Bova. "I agree." said Harlan. "You never know what that freak is going to do next." Suddenly Commander Goddard ran into the room looking terrified. "Radu has gone crazy!" He said. "I was going through some data charts when he bursts in, points a squash at me, and tells me to surrender!" "Then he chased me around screaming "Omae o Koroso." "Something is definitely wrong here" said Catalina. Down the hall they heard Radu scream "Show yourself Oz scum!" "Uh oh! I better get out of here." said the commander.   
  
Rosie looked through the ships files for any clue to Radu's strange behavior. She came across the Gundam wing files. "Hey everyone! This file has been recently accessed! She started the file and a picture of a trigger happy boy in a green tank top and black spandex appeared on the screen. "He thinks he's a cartoon character?" Said Harlan. "He thinks the rest of us are characters too." Said Rosie. "He called you Maxwell and I have a feeling that he thinks the commander is this Zechs guy. "He's really lost it." Said Bova. "What could have caused this?" "The coffee!" shouted Catalina. "He had a can of it this morning and the pot was empty at breakfast!" "The dangerous mix of caffeine and bishonen must have shorted out his brain." "So what do we do?" said Harlan. "We will have to give him a sedative and let him rest until the caffeine wears off" said Rosie.   
  
Radu kicked down the door to the engine room. "Where are you Zechs!" he called, brandishing his squash threateningly. "We already caught him Heero" said Harlan. "Duo! What are you doing here!" "I thought you left for a dangerous mission!" said Radu. "Um, well I'm back!" said Harlan. Radu dropped his squash and wrapped his arms around Harlan. "When I heard you may not come back I couldn't believe it!" "I love you Duo!" Radu passionately kissed Harlan who struggled frantically to get the syringe he had in his pocket. He popped the cap off and plunged it into Radu's rear. Radu collapsed on the floor.   
"AGGGGGGHHHHHH!" "HE KISSED ME" Screamed Harlan. "THAT PSYCHO ANDROMEDAN KISSED ME!" "Calm down Harlan!" "He couldn't help it!" Said Rosie. "Its obvious from watching the show that your characters had some serious chemistry." "Mr. Band, don't be too hard on him, he doesn't remember a thing." said Commander Goddard. "He did look really sexy in that spandex don't you think Harlan?" said Catalina. "Oh shut up all of you!" Harlan yelled and stormed out of the room. Harlan knew he had to pretend to be angry or the rest of the crew may find out that he secretly enjoyed the kiss.;)


End file.
